max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphos
Morphos, a.k.a Project Morphos, is an enemy of Max Steel. Morphos is a monster that can copy the powers of the good or evil forces. Morphos debuts in Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos. Origins Years ago when Jim McGrath landed on Earth, he met Molly McGrath, Commander Forge Ferrus, and Miles Dredd. Jim informed them about an upcoming threat: Makino with his full Invasion of Ultralinks. So the group founded N-Tek and created a creature known as Morphos. This weapon was going to be a back up for N-Tek, if they failed to destroy Makino. But they predicted that Morphos was so strong that he might not stop on defeating Makino, becoming a bigger threat than him. So this lead for the project to be cancelled. But years later, Dredd recreated Morphos from the original project and brought him to live with an electrical charge and T.U.R.B.O Energy. TV Show Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos He firstly appears in the room where he was created, meeting Miles Dredd and also his main goal: to defeat Max Steel. Later, Miles Dredd hacks Steel's system, and tells Max that a special package is waiting for him in the center of Copper Canyon. However, when Max is there, Morphos is revealed and both start to fight, in the mid of the battle, Morphos absorb Max's Turbo Strength Mode, although that doesn't use him. Morphos later is launched to the ocean, where he is rescued by Jason Naught. Later, Miles Dredd set a trap to Max Steel, where Max goes to find Dredd, but only finds Morphos, and starts a showdown, while N-Tek fight against Jason Naught and his Dredd Naughts. During the battle, Morphos used Turbo Strength Mode, and easly knocked down Max and launched him to the ocean, where he absorbed Turbo Flight Mode. When Max was back to the city, Morphos used his Flight Mode to chase him, until he crashed with Max and overtuned him. When Max was unconscious, Miles Dredd appeared and Morphos threw Max to a desert. Since Jason Naught was captured, he was with a device that revealed N-Tek's location. To enter in N-Tek, Morphos used Turbo Strength Mode's hand, and the system thought that was Max's hand. Morphos then started to cause chaos and disorder in N-Tek, in the process, got C.Y.T.R.O.'s powers, and rescued Jason Naught, while Miles Dredd invaded N-Tek with his Dredd Naughts. Later, Jason Naught invaded N-Tek's files and got information of Molly McGrath's location, where Morphos was sent to. In the apartment of the McGrath, Morphos attacked Molly McGrath while Sydney Gardner was there, almost killing her, until Max Steel came. Morphos and Max Steel started to fight, while Max was disadvantage, Morphos was using was his modes to defeat him, until Max used his Turbo Combo Mode to stop him, using Turbo Spike Mode and Turbo Cannon Mode's fusion, he sucefully defeated Morphos when he was trying to escape. Later, in the new hideout of Miles Dredd, Morphos came and said that he wasn't able to defeat Max, and despairingly tried to get the device that would give him the answers of his creation and purposes, but when he got it, he started to melt, while Miles Dredd only watched and later stomped on him. Although that Morphos looked like pretty dead in that form, he reunited, and showed that he got new abilites, the fusion mode. Max Steel: Maximum Morphos Appearence Morphos' body type is unusual and strange. It is constituted by yellow and orange color, divided through crystals, has red eyes, and only one ear in the right side of his head. He also have one hand in the right arm, and one "hook" in the left arm. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Morphos is very powerful and ruthless in battles. *'Superhuman Speed:' Althought that Morphos is fast in his main mode, he becomes faster in his other modes. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He is powerful enough to resist to every powerful weapon in his way, like cannons, bazookas. *'Shapeshift:' Through a tentacle on his chest, Morphos is able to absorb every power of good and evil forces. The powers are also enhanced when they are used by Morphos. *'Regeneration:' Like Makino, he is able to regenerate himself at the same time that he is damaged, even if a member of his body is destroyed, making him virtually invincible. Disadvantages *'Shapeshift Into Double Modes:' Before, Morphos wasn't able to absorb the Turbo Combo Mode of Max Steel, and that's why he was defeated. He was later upgraded with the device that supposedly was going to destroy him. Modes Gallery Trivia * Morphos is a reference to the original Extroyer and Elementor from the original Max Steel. ** Extroyer and Morphos were able to shape-shift into any character withouth becoming a part of him. ** Extroyer and Morphos have crystals on their body. However, Morphos' name is a reference to "Morphosos", which was the element that cause Troy's mutation in the old series. ** Elementor and Morphos act in a similiar way, although that Morphos is aware of his powers. ** Elementor and Morphos are both indestructable. * Just like Extroyer Turbo Strength Mode, he can mimic the DNA code of a character. ** When Morphos scanned his hand (Morphos Turbo Strength Mode), the scanner thought that it was actually Max Steel. *** Same thing happened when Extroyer Turbo Strength Mode was about to be attacked by C.Y.T.R.O, but stopped since he confused his DNA code with Max Steel's DNA code. **** But C.Y.T.R.O attacked Morphos Turbo Flight Mode, which means that Berto must have upgraded C.Y.T.R.O to do this attack on him. * According to Jim McGrath, he is stronger than Makino and anybody. * When Miles Dredd was recreating Morphos, he used a part of his DNA. * His name is based in the word "Morph", which means, shapeshift. * He is a reference to Frankenstein. He was created in a same way when compared to him, and Max calls Morphos by "Frankenstrange", making a direct reference to Frankenstein. * The crystals that Morphos has in his body contain the T.U.R.B.O Energy. ** This fact is known due to when he was being brought to life at the beginning of the film, there was a container with a blue liquid that was connected to his body. And this container was last seen in The Great Turbo Star Caper contained to the Turbo Star. * Sometimes, Morphos refers Miles Dredd as his father. ** The first time he called him that, Jason Naught found it cute. * As revealed by Dredd, he programmed Morphos to know the name "Max Steel" before he was brought to life. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:N-Tek Experiments Category:Mutants